The Taste of True Love
by dhisbapnai
Summary: the life of two lovers and how love is all just part of destiny's plan (supposedly a little comedic =P)
1. how it started

Taste of True Love  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was such a beautiful day and a happy day, for the Kingdom of Saiyu was having an enormous party for the arrival of their new princess. Everything you'd expect at a big party was there, and even more. There was a gigantic meal which everybody feasted on happily. However, everybody mostly came to meet the little darling baby of Queen Botatsu and to have some fun. After the joyous festivity has ended, the Queen of Saiyu went out to take a walk at her garden. She brought with her the little baby princess tucked in her arms sound asleep. The day became so peaceful as Queen Botatsu walked through the garden. She could hear the birds chirping, she could feel the evening breese flow onto her face, and could see the wonderful sight of flower petals with the wind. She was so relaxed, until something startled her. However, it wasn't anything dangerous or horrible, it was just a little cry from the once sound asleep baby who has just woken up. Like any mother would do, the queen smiled, rocked her little one gently back and forth. The quen begun to hum a melody, with a voice so sweet and the melody filled with love, the song was very soothing. After awhile of humming such a beautiful tune, words began to come:  
  
Hush my little baby,  
Hush my honey love,  
But before you sleep my darling,  
Look at the stars up above.  
  
The queen looked up to the night skies with soft eyes.  
  
Make a wish my baby,  
A wish that is so true,  
A wish pure of heart and love,  
A wish made out of the blue.  
  
The princess' eyes begun to close once more, just by listening to the sound of her mother's voice.  
  
Now close your eyes, and go to sleep,  
May all your dreams come true,  
Hush my little baby,  
I'll always be here for you…  
  
As the princess was sound asleep, the queen kissed the forehead of her beloved baby. At the same time, the queen didn't know that a pair of soft young eyes was watching over her from behind the wall.  
The eyes belonged to a young woman holding a baby in her arms just like the queen has, except hers was a baby boy with the most intense golden eyes, "Look son, it's the queen… doesn't she have such a beautiful voice?" Everyday in that year, the young lady would come near the wall at the same time each day, to admire the soothing voice of the gentle queen and would let her darling baby fall asleep in her arms. The young woman worked for the queen and was a real close friend too. The queen could talk to the woman about anything from her royal duties to her inner most secrets. However, later in the year, things changed.  
The young woman went to the castle as usual, except a little earlier then the previous times she has done so. As she strolled towards the castle with her baby boy in her arms, she admired the view of the sun rising behind the castle. However, she didn't know that something horrifying was being planned not so far away. Well, when she came to the castle, the guards showed her in, and told her where she can find the queen. She followed the directions, which led her to the garden. She loved the garden for it was so huge, a lot of space, peaceful, and beautiful. There were a few people there relaxing under the trees, reading some stories or poems, and some were talking amongst their own friends. As she was taking deep breathes. She heard a clanging of swords nearby. So, of course, being the curious one she is, she went towards the sound. She saw two warriors in armor fighting, both with their helmets on. She watched them with gentle and proud eyes, little amusement could be seen as well. Yet, when she noticed that it was near the end of this little battle, you can add in disappointment to the list. She knew for one of the warriors had an advantage and saw an openings as did the our young maiden, giving the warrior the chance to twist away the opponent's sword, having it fly outwards in great speed. Nobody noticed that the young woman was there, until they found that the sword was heading straight towards her, "Look out!!!"  
The young woman smiled and as quick as lightning , she picked up a big stick with her foot. Then when the sword was inches away, she used the stick and its force against it, to twist as did the warrior with it's opponent, which caused the sword now to flip upwards. At the end, she slid her legsas the sword came back down, and caught it while still holding her precious baby in her arms. Everybody who saw this amzing scene, awed in amazement. The tall warrior who had won began to walk towards the young woman and said with a friendly tone, "Lady Yaone…" and took off the helmet laid across the face, allowing hair as black as ebony to blow through the breeze for a second, the let it fall down the waist.  
Yaone smiled, "You know I don't think that suits you…"  
"Yes I know," the tall woman made whined, "This armor doesn't look right, and it doesn't even feel comfortable… Why do they make us wear these anyways?"  
Yaone giggled at the reply, "I meant fighting, fighting doesn't suit you, because…"  
"Hey, are you saying I shouldn't be fighting because I am a woman? What about you? No one could ever suspect such a woman with a gentle heart and grace to be one of the best warriors of this kingdom…" the tall woman hated it when people say it isn't appropriate for her to fight, because of her gender.  
"No, I meant that fighting isn't fit for a queen… You know it's very hard to find a queen anywhere would even dare to try to go near any type of weaponry…" Yaone felt hurt from the response she has received, but knew the reason which calmed her. She began to walk besides the queen through the gardens.  
"Oh… well, it's just that I'm the best out there, no queen, or even king can compete against," Queen Botatsu joked, but noticed the serious face on Yaone's face, "Sorry… you know the reason why I started fighting… it's because my husband died, and I had to learn how to defend myself from harm, even though I'm the queen…"  
"Well, I understand… I fight, because I have a family to protect…" Yaone looks at her baby boy, who was sound asleep.  
"What about your husband? Can't he protect you? Isn't he one of this kingdom's best warriors?" Botatsu looked a bit disappointed.  
"Of course he can, it's just that two warriors are better than one, plus I can beat him…" Yaone apprehended with a proud tine.  
The queen looked surprised, but also impressed, "Is that so? He must be very proud to have you be his wife…"  
"Yes, I suppose, but the big reason why I can beat him is because he says he can't hit girls or women… he says it's barbaric, so when ever we practice moves on each other, all he does is dodge my strikes… so you can say I have more of an advantage," Yaone and the queen laughed, yet all of the sudden something hit Yaone's thoughts, "My lady, where is Princess Mikalin?"  
"Oh, she is right there… she was watching me while I was practicing," Queen seeing her beautiful little princess was asleep and then she laughed, "I guess she learned so much she got tired and took a little break, huh?"  
"You shouldn't have left her all alone…"  
"She was just right there, where I could keep an eye on her throughout my whole practice…"  
"But still…" she caresses the soft cheek of the young baby girl, then puts her son down next to the little princess. The site of the two sleeping children was sp adorable, "Don't they look cute…"  
Suddenly, a scream was heard from heard from nearby which caught everybody's attention. However, it was hard to see what was happening, for everything was happening so fast. All that could be seen was blood, and all that could be hear were screams. Then in a flash, everything came to a stop, and all that Taone and the queen could see was a very atrocious site in front of them. People, that just awhile before they were having a relaxing time in the sun, all set at a peaceful scenery, it seemed impossible that anything could have ruined the moment. However, what had just happened proved wrong, the once cozy setting, became a bloody hell. Bodies covered with deep cuts, blood, and even organs were sticking out, there were even bodies missing their own heads. In addition, there was an evil presence surrounding the aura, and then suddenly the air was filled with an evil laughter.  
A group of men in black costumes emerged from the top of the gigantic wall and right before Queen Botatsu and Yaone, a manly figure came ahead a little from the rest and began to speak, "My dear queen, why look so sad? Why don't you put a smile on that pretty face?" Queen Botatsu began to shiver, for the voice if the man had sounded very familiar to her. Suddenly, she noticed that the man figure jumped off the wall, and closer to her, letting his appearance be more recognizable. As he came and made a stop about a meter away from her, the sight of his complete self had given a huge effect onto the queen. For the moment she fully recognized him, she froze and felt as if her heart had skipped a few beats. He was very handsome and well-built with a few scars on his body, including his face. However, even with such an a attractive face, he couldn't cover the evil that was hidden deep within. When he had gotten close enough, he caressed the queen's soft left cheek, which had caused her more fear and shock that was about to faint.   
However, before anyone could notice, Yaone had taken the stick she had used before to bring down one of the men, grabbed for his sword, and made a flip towards the queen and the scarred man. As she landed, she slid down a bit, and then held up the sword, and made a flip towards the queen and the scarred man. As she landed, she slid down a bit, and then held up the sword against his throat. At first everyone didn't know what was happening, but when they did, they became all shocked and the queen snapped out of her trance noticing was going o. Even the man, who now had a sword against his throat , was shocked, by relaxed soon after. She smiled evilly, "Lady Yaone, you haven't changed a bit… Just as before, so beautiful, graceful. And overprotecting…"  
Still holding the sword up, even closer to the neck that before, Yaone frowned, "And you, cruel, nasty, and still a pain in the neck…"  
The man frowned and made a little whine, "You still think of me as if I'm the devil? Come on, why can't you be nice to me for once."  
"You think I can be nice to such a person of such personality, and especially when you are the one who had murdered our king? Also, just now you and your men had just killed many innocent people! You guys make me sick!" Her voice became calmer, just trying to control her anger, "Now, just leave us be, and go away as far as you can or else… Xenon…"  
"What are you going to do my dear ladies? You do know fighting isn't very lady-like…" the, he took a leap backwards to get away from the sharp blade of the sword.  
"Well, I guess in your case, we'll just have to make an execption… Right my queen?" Yaone had formed into a low stance with the sword held above her head. Queen Botatsu nodded and took out her sword. Xenon smiled, and made a sign to inform his troops to fight. The practices that the two women had before, paid off. The pale pack were very quick and rough, unfortunately for them, Yaone and the queen were even better. Blood scattered everywhere, adding more on to which had already seemed like hell. Few hours has passed, and many of the men got either hurt pretty badly or even killed, this even includes Yaone and Queen Botatsu who both had a few, but very deep, serious cuts. At last, it all finally came down to only Xenon, one of Xenon's best men, Yaone, and Queen Botatsu.  
Yaone had an advantage against the other man since his sword flew a few meters away his reach. As she was about to make her strike, she had heard the queen yell out a scream of great pain. Which, indeed she was, Xenon made his move, and had made a strike onto the queen's arm, causing it to bleed excessively. He was about to make another strike with his sword which was so close, but just in time, Yaone pushed herself into the queen's spot and took the strike instead. The sword went through her, it went all the way through. Queen Botatsu saw Yaone slowly slide off the sword of Xenon and then fell onto the floor hard. As the queen saw this event slowly happening, flashbacks of her husbands death kept repeating in her mind, exactly the way Yaone died, her husband too saved her from the wrath of Xenon, and now history replayed it's torture. A bunch of feelings were churning within her: fear, anger, sadness, shock, and more. The next thing she knew was that she saw the other man lying, drenched in blood next to a body, Xenon's body. However, something was missing, then Botatsu noticed what was missing was in her hands, Xenon's head.  
The news of the woman's death brought sorrow throughout, not only in the family, but throughout the whole kingdom. Everybody cried for her knowing that such a wonderful woman has passed away. Especially the queen who thought of the woman as a best friend. Botatsu had suggested that Homura and his son should stay at the castle, but Homura suggested that he would like his son growing up the way he and his wife had grown up at. The baby boy never got to hear the song of the queen and her child for hid father never took him there like the way his mother had used to, but he had dreamed about it as he sleeps. He could hear his own mother singing it to him, which always clams and relaxes him. Unfortunately, whenever he wakes up, he'd be all relaxed but would forget what happened in the dream, including the song that helped him relax.  
  
So what do you think? lame i know... because i found this of which i wrote LOOOONNNNGGG ago... and just thought of posting it up... same as the next chapter... the characters were chosen of how they connect with other characters... if you want to yell be my guess... but please R+R... flames are accepted so i'd know how bad it is... =P 


	2. how they met

Chapter 2:  
  
Well, many years had passed and the kingdom tried as best as they could with all of it's joy, including the princess. However, on the young one's tenth birthday, Queen Botatsu thought she had had a brilliant idea with King Gyumao and his queen. "Mikalin!"  
"Yes Mother dearest?" A little girl in an elegant pink gown came running towards the queen. Mikalin bowed to King Gyumao and Queen Rasetrunyo and greeted them in a kind matter.  
"King Gyumao and I had come up with a brilliant plan!" The queen was so excited sshe had to clap her hands with joy.  
"From the sound of it, I'm really eager to hear about it!" Indeed she was, for her mother had never disappointed her before. She loves her mother very much. She knew that the decisions that the queen makes wouldn't disappoint her, hopefully. "So, what is the great news?"  
"Queen Botatsu nodded to King Gyumao as a signal, "Kou! Come here!" A young boy, a little older than Princess Mikalin, but still very close in age, came running towards his father's voice of who has yelled out his name, "Kou, we have great news."  
"Prince Kougaiji… Nice to see you again," Mikalin took another graceful curtsy in front of the young prince.  
"Likewise Princess Mikalin," he too had replied with a courteous bor, but still had such a serious expression like before. This sight had brightened the king's and two queens' hearts even more, "So father, you wanted to say something?" Then, suddenly the two children noticed they were being pushed closer together, about a foot apart. This sort of scared the two, but they were still willing to hear the news and looked at their parents with their curious eyes.  
"Well, your father, Queen Botatsu, and I had all agreed, and believes it is a good arrangement to combine our kingdoms together," continued the excited version of Queen Rasetsunyo, "That you two should combine as one body and help each other. As two eyes watches over the whole kingdom, as two hands to hold everything together easier, as there is two sides of a brain to explain to each other on how to work…" but was interrupted by the two confused little royals.  
"Father, I don't understand what the heck mother is saying…"  
"I agree… I got lost in her words…" The king and queens were happy to see that their children had such similar minds…  
"Well, what mother was trying to say was that… lets see… how should I put it," King Gyumao was thinking then he got it, "Well, like the saying goes, 'Two heads are better than one,' you two would be perfect for each other!"  
"Uh… your highness, I'm sorry to say, but I'm still confuse," Mikalin said in a embarrassed tone, "Mother, can you explain what they are trying to say?"  
"Yes your majesty, for I have to agree with the princess, would you?"  
Queen Botatsu smiled then pointed towards King Gyumao and his queen, "See them? We were thinking you two ending up just like them in the future."  
At first the prince and princess blinked, looked at each other, and then looked at their parents once again. The young princess was the first to break the silence and yelled out, "Oh! You mean king and queen type of business?" They saw their parents nod their heads happily.  
"Is that what's this excitement is all about? We already know about that," Prince Kougaiji smiled happily and so did Princess Mikalin, however, this left the grown ups a bit confused now.  
"You already know?" asked Mikalin's puzzled mother.  
"Of course, me being Queen and Prince Kougaiji being King, right?"  
"Yea, and if Princess Mikalin's kingdom is in need of help, my troops and I will be here to help her in any way we can…"  
"Me too! If the prince's own kingdom is in need for help, the Kingdom of Saiyu will be there…" screamed out the little princess…. When the grown ups noticed what their little ones were talking about, they suddenly became disappointed. Well, except the king, who seemed more mad then disappointed.  
"No, my dear child," Queen Botatsu patted her daughter's head gently, then looked at the young prince, "We meant that you and Kougaiji… be engaged… you know… married in the future…"  
The two kids looked at each other, then their parents, both still puzzled on what was happening, "Marriage?" They both pointed at each other with shaking hands. The parents looked happily at each other and then at their children. They began to plan all arrangements for the wedding, forgetting that their kids were still in the stage of shock and uncertainty. Then, suddenly Kougaiji broke off the silence between him and Mikalin, and also broke off all the noise of their parents' excitement, "You expect me to marry that?" he pointed directly at Mikalin with such a harsh tone of disgust and hatred. Everybody became silent of sudden shock.  
"Then, when nobody expected it, Mikalin slapped the young prince down hard, he even fell onto the floor, "Don't you ever refer me as a thing! I'm a person, you got that!? Plus, you think I want to marry you!? If you do, think again! I hate you!" Everybody could see the tears that flowed down her face like waterfalls, and her face that became red as a cherry. Before anyone knew it, she ran out crying her ehart out. She ran, as if the world had no end. She had no idea of where she was going, she was just so mad, nothing else mattered. Well, until she did finally noticed what she had done, "Mama?" She looked around, and found that she was somewhere deep within a forest, "He… hello?" I never knew there was a forest nearby the castle… " For a long while, she was observing the place she was at, and swearing to herself that she never saw it before, "Am I that far away from home?"  
Finally, right when she was just about to lose hope, she had seen a light just ahead of her. With little hope, she ran towards it, hoping it would lead her home and out of the creepy forest. When she was only a few meters from the light, she held her eyes shut. She had done so for two reasons: One, because she was hoping that it would help her run faster to get out. Second, she was also hoping that when she opens her eyes she'd see her mom running at her to give her a hug, and saying everything would be all right. Unfortunately, when she had opened her eyes, it was too late. For she had just run into something, well more like someone. They were both on the floor, Mikalin just wouldn't stop apologizing, and had her eyes shut once more. When she opened them, and face her head up, she noticed a figure hovering over her. Then, she had noticed it was a boy, seems to be just about the same age, and he was holding out his hand. What had interested Mikalin was a bit embarrassed, but took the hand and got up, "You know, you should watch where you are going, who knows… you could have fallen off a cliff instead of bumping into me…"  
"Mikalin put her head down and nodded a little, "OK, I'm sorry."  
The mysterious boy smiled, "It's OK, as long as we're both fine, that's all that matters right?" Mikalin nodded again, "My name is Goku… Are you lost?" Mikalin's face had saddened, noticing why she was there, she was lost. Goku noticed the sad expression on her face, he too began to feel sorry and sad, he smiled, "Hey, if you need help, I'll help you after I finish with all my squire duty, if that's OK?"  
This brightened up Mikalin a bit, from then on, she had a new friend, "It's OK, I'm lucky to have you help me anyways… My name is Mikalin…" Goku was glad that she befriended him. After a few hours of labor, Mikalin too had helped a little to pass the time, they headed to Goku's house, "You work that much everyday?"  
"Goku smiled, "It's not that much when you get used to it… Well, my house isn't that far off…" Suddenly a loud sound was heard…  
"What was that?" Mikalin noticing it was coming from Goku.  
Goku laughed, "Well, I guess I need something to eat… I'm starving! Oh! There is my house!" Goku pointed with excitement, grabbed Mikalin's hand, and ran. He had a strong grip and was very fast, Mikalin tried her best to catch up, trying not to fall again. Goku opened the door, "I'm home and hungry!"  
With speed that Mikalin has never seen before, a man came running down from the hall, "Goku! You are home!" The man hugged Goku tightly, but after awhile he noticed something, "Goku… who's that?"  
Goku turned to Mikalin, "Oh she's a new friend of mine… She's lost, so I was wondering if we can taker her to where she's suppose to be tomorrow, if that is OK?"  
At first the man just stared at Mikalin, but snapped out of it and let them in, "Sure, come in… come in… Make yourself feel right at home. I'm Goke's father, Homura. I have just finished dinner."  
"Yes! I'm starved!"  
"Goku, you are always hungry!"  
"So, I need food… Let's eat!" Mikalin giggled, finding everything a bit amusing. Goku's father had set up a big course dinner, well not compared to the ones she had at her home, but it was pretty close. Goku ate more than half of the whole meal that was set up, which made Mikalin even more amused.  
"Sorry for his rude manners.."  
"It's OK, I guess he is just a very healthy eater.."  
"I didn't quite catch your name at first, what was it?"  
"My name is Mikalin…" Sje was interrupted, for Homura got up from his chair abruptly.  
"So that's why I felt such a familiar presence! You're Botatsu's daughter right!? Queen Botatsu!?"  
Goku was shocked on his father's reaction, and to what he was saying, "You are? Are you the Princess of Saiyu?" Mikalin nodded her head indicating a yes.  
"Oh my! Your mother must be worried sick! We should bring you right away!" Homura seemed as if he was panicking, which indeed he was.  
"Mister Homura, it is OK. You have some so much for me today, and it is dark out… Why don't we worry about all this tomorrow? I don't want any of this to bother you…"  
"Princess, I bet you, your mother had set out all of her troops just trying to look for you…" Homura gazed into Mikalin's eyes with a bit of sadness. Indeed, he was right, for Queen Bptatsu at that moment was waiting impatiently for her troops to come back with her beloved daughter. Mikalin thought about it, then nodded. So, they left for the Palace of Saiyu, there were many guards, but they weren't much attention to them, for they were too busy looking for the princess, "See, I told you…" They got to the castle, and Homura asked to see Queen Botatsu. Mikalin and Goku noticed that just by one sight of Homura, many of the people had all started to gossip and the guards, instead of asking for a reason why he wanted to see the queen, just abruptly went and left to go and get her. When they came back, they informed that the queen would be coming, which in a few minutes, she did. People could tell she was crying for her eyes were red and she was also sniffling.  
"Homura, you came back? Did you hear about Mikalin?" it was very hard for her to speak, she began to cry once again for the sound of her child's name.  
Homura smiled, "Look for yourself…" he made a sign of informing for their two children to come. When they did, the queen brightened and ran towards her daughter hugging her tightly. Mikalin hugged backed, After that they had a talk. Mikalin and Goku were playing some sort of game, while the grown ups were catching up, "Wow, Goku became a suire that fast? Well, I suggest you all should stay here… for it's very late, and we would like to show our gratitude for you bringing back our princess." Homura was about to back down on the offer, but noticed that the two children were already asleep.  
During the years, Mikalin and Goku became very close friends. Homura agreed that Goku may visit, as long as he still stayed with his squire duties. Goku became a knight at an early age (just like his father did). One evening, Goku and Mikalin were out late for Goku couldn't sleep… or so did Mikalin, "Hey, I have an idea that may help us sleep… I'll sing a some my mom used to sing…"  
  
Hush my little baby,  
Hush my honey love,  
But before you sleep my darling,  
Look at the stars up above.  
  
Goku's eyes widen, for he had noticed the song… He began to sing it, as if he knew the song all along… This surprised Mikalin, but she continued… and so did he. They made the melody sound so beautiful.  
  
Make a wish my baby,  
A wish that is so true,  
A wish pure of heart and love,  
A wish made out of the blue.  
  
Queen Botatsu, was awake too and heard her song being sung. She smiled, not knowing that a tear has fallen off her cheek.  
  
Now close you eyes, and go to sleep,  
May all your dreams cometru,  
Hush my little baby,  
I'll always be here for you… 


	3. how they found romance

Chapter 3:  
  
The blossoms, so sweet and pretty, being carried by the wind. Nearly the time for the bright sun to set and rest behind the mountains and upcoming night sky. The Palace of Saiyu can be seen, the sunlight hitting it just right, what a beautiful scene. A noble knight on his horse is roaming in the forest for he had nothing to do and it was such a nice day out. The forest was relaxing, nothing heard, but the sounds of nature. So peaceful... but then... a loud gurgling could be heard throughout the forest...   
"I'm hungry... I should go back to the palace..." The knight's stomach was complaining very loudly, as he was going towards the palace, all the little critters ran off, frightened of the sound...   
"Sir Goku? Is that you?" A young maiden was in the garden near the palace, she came up to the knight... "So it is... it is such a nice day out... but you don't seem so very glad... Are you okay o brave knight?" She asked in such a curious matter, but all the reply she got was a loud complaint from the young knight's stomach... "Oh, I see, but you have just eaten not so much as three hours ago... well, why don't you come to the kitchen and I'll go get you something to eat..." Sir Goku got off his horse and the young woman lead him to the kitchen and asked him to go sit on the table... She brought some turkey, a loaf of bread, a piece of cake, and wine. She too sat down across from Sir Goku.   
"Lady Mikalin," The young lady a bit surprised that the knight didn't touch any of his food, because usually he'd be finish when she sat down...   
"Yes," She replied with such a sweet, but still curious manner...   
"I'm sorry..."   
"Sorry for what?"   
"For causing you so much trouble... I'm sorry, but I'm also thankful for your kindness," He said it so shyly and quietly, it almost seemed as if he was talking to himself.   
She smiled, so elegant and so delicate with such young beauty that fits perfectly for her age of sixteen. Sir Goku seemed embarassed, but even more embarassed when his stomach started complaining as if saying, 'Eat you fool! Can't you hear me!? Hey, don't make me suffer, there is food right in front of you! What are you waiting for!? Eat!' It was so loud and also in front of such elegant woman, it just had to complain, but all she did was giggle...   
"You should eat, because your stomach seems to be suffering of you just sitting in front of the food doing nothing..." She giggled somemore, but noticed that Sir Goku was still, trying to keep the temptation within, no matter how much his stomach complained. She smiled, sat closer to him, and pushed the turkey towards him closer..."Please eat, or is it that my food doesn't seem edible? Is it not good enough? Or does it seem poisonous that it may kill you?"   
"No! No! I LOVE your cooking!" The man got up with surprise and furry of what she had said.   
"Then why not eat? Your stomach has complained and suffered long enough... Why hide the temptation?" She didn't get any reply out of the young man, however, he finally took a bite out of his bread and a sip of his wine... "Good?" She noticed a smile has appeared onto the young man's lips and Lady Mikalin also smiled, happy that he was happy.   
As they were chatting after dinner about their day, there came a knock on the door and Lady Mikalin went up to answer it. When she opened the door, a tall man walked in, he had such beautiful long hair of crimson red and the color of blood in his eyes and with such strong features... "Good evening Sir Gojyo... It's a pleasure to see you again..." The tall knight knelt down and kissed her hand and she smiled. When Sir Goku saw this, anger and jealously can be seen in his golden eyes.   
"It's always a pleasure to see you my lady..." Sir Gojyo got up and noticed Sir Goku... "Who brought in the monkey?" Sir Goku got even tenser than before.   
But right before Sir Goku was going to get up wanting to stranggle the man, Lady Mikalin went towards Sir Gojyo and made a complaint..."Please don't call him that... it's Sir Goku..." Silence filled the air, for no one expected that the young maiden would come up and make such a request.   
"As you wish my lady... Sir Goku please forgive me..." He almost seemed disgusted he said it, but no one complained, not even Sir Goku who was just standing quietly. Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard, well actually more like banging. The person just let himself in panting hard, as if he ran a hundred miles. It was the personal messenger of Lord Botatsu, as usual he would kneel down as respect to the lady and knights.   
"Excuse me for the interuption my lady and fair knights, but Sir Gojyo, it is urgent that you go to the royal courtyard... Lord Botatsu will await you there..."   
"Thank you... tell Lord Botatsu I'm coming shortly..." The messenger nodded, bowed, and left. Sir Gojyo once more kissed the fair Lady Mikalin's hand and said,   
"Sorry to leave, but I'm needed. So please forgive me for rushing out like this."   
"You have no need for an apology..."   
"Thank you, I hope that you'll have a good night young fair maiden..." He nodded to Sir Goku, whom also nodded back. However, as the tall knight passed Sir Goku, he spoke quietly so that it only allowed Sir Goku to be able to hear, in such a serious tone he said, "You better get out of my way monkey-boy... Mikalin is mine..." As he left the door, he had a little smirk on his face...   
Sir Goku stood in silence as the door shut, Lady Mikalin notice his silence, "Are you okay? Sir Goku?" The young man didn't have any reply... "Sir Goku? Hello?"   
They both fell silent for awhile.   
Sir Goku finally replied, "It's just that..." He takes a glance at the elegant lady...   
"Yes?" She asked in such a curious and cute tone.   
"It's just that I..." and a loud gurgling sound could be heard from his stomach, "...am hungry..." He looked down in embarassment.   
She smiled softly, "But Sir Goku, you just ate not but an hour ago..." but all Sir Goku did was he sunk his face with embarassment even lower than before... "Okay... what would you like? It'll be fun, we'll be able to talk more!" Sir Goke was happy on how Lady Mikalin seemed so excited for his stay. They talked till late that night about their day, what they liked, and what they hate, as if they could tell each other anything, "So Sir Goku... what is your favorite food so I'll be able to prepare it on a special occasion just for you?"   
The young man blushed, "Well umm... I like steaks, ham, chicken, apples, cake, cookies, turk..." Lady Mikalin had to interrupt for Sir Goku's 'list' of favorite foods was beginning to be too long...   
"Well, do you have 'one' favorite? The one you love most of all?" Trying to make it in a much simpler form, well for her that is.   
On the other hand, Sir Goku was thinking really hard to find a 'one' answer, "Umm... one... well I like... but I also like..."   
The fair maiden smiled, "Is there something you don't like?"   
However, that was even harder for the man to think about then the other question, "Well... umm... I don't like the taste of swords... too bitter..."   
The young lady giggled and said, "I guess you're just a very healthy eater... "   
Sir Goku blushed and said really quietly, "Well.. I do love 'mikans'... They are sweet... and so pretty..."   
"Hey... I love mikans also! I'll remember to have a big bowl just for us laid out okay!"   
Sir Goku thought to himself, "I'm sure that she had another meaning for 'loving Mikans...' He blushed at the thought and got even redder just by the site of Lady Mikalin's beauty, he loved talking to her. They talked a little longer for it was getting really late and at the end said their goodbyes.   
Early the next morning, Sir Goku took a relaxful walk to the garden, thinking about his sweet Mikalin. Suddenly, someone could be heard beyond the bushes. Sir Goku took out his sword in the speed of light, ready to defend himself for anything. "You're up pretty early... Goku..." Sir Goku lowered his sword, for it was only his good friend Sir Hakkai. His friend was a tall brunette with eyes of deep green. "You are usually in bed, kicking everything and everyone out of your way..."   
"I couldn't sleep last night..." was all he said as he put his sword away and the two walked in the garden as the sun rose up, awaking from its restful sleep. Sir Goku told his tall friend about the night before with Lady Mikalin. Sir Hakkai, as Sir Goku spoke, sometimes teased his young friend that someone is in love. Of course, the young knight blushed and as he was talking, he didn't forget to tell the brunette about Sir Gojyo.   
"Well, I have heard he has been going for Lady Mikalin for quite sometime..."   
"Really," Sir Goku yelled in shock and anger, "Why my Mikan!?"   
"First of all, how did Lady Mikalin become 'your Mikan?'" Sir Goku blushed as he recalled what he just said, "Second, who wouldn't try to go for her... she is so beautiful with so much grace and sweetness in her... Also, you know you can't win against Sir Gojyo..." Sir Goku felt as if he was stabbed right in the heart, "He is very good with women. All women think he is so handsome and strong, they'll do anything for him. He is very popular for that."   
"I thought you were on my side?"   
"Who said I was on anybody's side. I'm just saying what is true..." A bit shocked that his young friend would accuse him of such a thing.   
"Well, you can go a little more easy with the truth..." Sir Goku looked down with a bit of disappointment, and then became startled for someone was also there besides him and Sir Hakkai.   
"The truth does hurt... You know Mikalin is going to be mine anyways, so why don't you give up kid?" Sir Gojyo was listening to the two knights talk for just a little while.   
"How long have you been listening!?"   
"Well, since the time you called her 'your mikan...' You know she isn't any food... What are you going to do... Eat her?"   
"I'll never give up... I love her! You'll never have her as long as I'm here..." He draws his sword with anger and eyes saying 'Do anything that gets me angry...I swear you'll die...'   
"I like your spirit... however, just hoping to win her love will not work... that's what makes you even more stupid..." Sir Goku ran towards the crimson haired man with a strike of his sword, however, Sir Gojyo got out his sword in time to save himself from the blade of the young warrior.   
They were about to go into a more serious fight, but Sir Hakkai stopped them, "Such a barbaric way to handle things... why not take it to the pope? He'll probably know what to do..." Sir Goku and Sir Gojyo agreed it was a bit barbaric to fight in the royal garden, just spreading blood everywhere wouldn't solve anything... So they took the advice of the brunette, and went to the church. They found the pope and all three knelt before him, "Father Sanzo, we are in need for some advice...   
Sir Hakkai explained the love problem to the pope, who was getting annoyed as Sir Goku and Sir Gojyo was giving sneers, grunts, and even whispering out names to each other... He got so annoyed that he hit them on their heads really hard a few times with his staff. They complained, but the pope and Sir Hakkai ignored the complaints and went on with their conversation, "So, what do you think they should do?"   
At first the pope was pretty quiet, "Well, you can have a tournament, and whoever wins maybe the one suitable for the fair maiden..." They thought it was a pretty good idea, especially coming from such an abusive pope who seemed to be in the position of a pope just for the money.   
"Bless you father," All three of them kissed his hand and left... They took Father Sanzo's advice and went to Lord Botatsu for permission to have a tournament. However, they didn't tell their reason, for they wanted Lady Mikalin to choose who is right for her... Lord Botatsu granted their wish after a lot of convincing from Sir Hakkai...   
In a week, the palace was all decorated and a feast was being ready... All the arrangements for the tournament were all finished. Many knights took part in the tourney, and of course, Sir Goku and Sir Gojyo defeated all. So, they were the last pair to fight, while the other knights are off in being bandaged. This part of the event, everybody was waiting for in excitement, for everyone knew the two were the best in the whole palace. Sir Goku and Sir Gojyo took their spots and were ready to charge. Both on their horses, and everyone cheering them on, including the fair Mikalin, who was with all the other noblewomen. This is what gave Sir Goku more confidence in wanting to win this tournament.   
The competition has started... everybody is rooting for both the knights. At first, they barely got a scratch on eachother, until Sir Goku got distracted by Lady Mikalin, "I'm rooting for you guys, be careful!" He was hit pretty bad on his good arm which was bleeding excessively. However, he didn't want to give up. He kept on going with the fight. Everybody was surprise that he hadn't called quits after such a bad hit. He couldn't get many hits on Gojyo for his right arm was badly damage, that he barely could hold his lance. At the same time, Sir Gojyo kept aiming right at Sir Goku. Blood was splattered everywhere and Sir Goku getting weaker. Everybody was trying to convince him to quit for he was really hurt, but he refused. However, later in the day, his hand just couldn't hold on anymore, and the last blow pushed Sir Goku right at the ground really hard. Lord Botatsu was about to proclaim that Sir Gojyo was the winner, but before he could say anything, Sir Gojyo was hit by the staff of Father Sanzo, who just needed somebody to beat. So, at first it was kind of confusing on who the winner is, but they gave up and gave it to Father Sanzo who is now the chapion of the tournament. The last thing Sir Goku saw was Lady Mikalin running towards him, yelling out his name, and with tears.   
A few hours later, Sir Goku woke up, and he noticed he was in his room. He could hear the festivity downstairs. He layed in bed thinking about Lady Mikalin. He lost her. The thought of his loss hurt so much, it almost seemed he was going to cry, but a sudden knock came onto the door, "You may enter..."   
It was Lady Mikalin, with a bowl of mikans, "See I told you I'd have a bowl just for us..." She smiled, and Goku's heart lightened up a bit, but it darkened again, "Are you okay? I was surprise that you didn't quit... I was really worried..." She was interupted with a sudden kiss from Goku, both mouths touched and young man turned away quickly.   
"Please forgive me, for I just had to... because I love you... and I know you would prefer a guy like Sir Gojyo... but I had to, just once..." Sir Goku said in a soft tone, pouring his heart out.   
"Who said I'd prefer Sir Gojyo?"   
"All I heard was that all women would do anything for him..."   
"But I'm not all women..."   
"Yes I know... but..." He was interupted by a kiss from the young lady. He was really shocked for he never expected that to happen. He was stunned and also blushed to a deep red.   
"But what? I love you... and that is all that matters..." 


End file.
